Redlin Ranger Unit's Meet The Baker's Preview
by RedlinRanger
Summary: This is a alternate Story of fun never ends


The following story may contains  
Adult's content and disturbing image, scary contents and  
Horror violent content

The RedlinRangerUnit Meet The 6 bakers

The alternate ending of The Fun Never Ends

Base on the muffen Series

Prologue

The Story Began me on August 2th on a Saturday I was watching and listening The Last Story of the muffin series call The Fun Never End I think, it been a long time since I watch the muffin series, Which is the alternate version of the cupcake series is where pinke , apple bloom , derpy and here sister inke, blinke and minke pie the long lost sister I think?  
And no there is no Mand in the Series trust me I know. One day when I was on YouTube like every other week at home When I was done reading Fun never end  
the computer Start to crash and it was gitching violently it scar the hell out of me and I turn off the computer, that what happen with me seeing that was something that I will never forget that. So after I turn off my computer and went to bed' as I was sleeping I feel like someone was in my room

The next day Kyle turn on the Computer and it was still Gitching. he has no Idea To fix a Computer so he call  
two brothers William the Hurricane and Tray the Goon. 1 hour later Kyle was sleeping on the computer desk Kyle: Zzzzzzzzz

William and tray open the door and walk in to find Kyle just sleeping in his computer desk, William being his older brother start yelling in his room to wake him up.

William: Hey " lard ass get UP!

Then Kyle started to wake up

Kyle: Who" "What "oh hay guys you here early.

William: Yeah "i know.

William being sarcastic at his brother.

William: So what do you won't "if this got to do with your fanfic then I'm out

Kyle responded back to William and said

Kyle: well yes" and no my computer been actin up strange "here look for yourself.

As William and tray look at the computer it was gitching a lot.

William: Well" "look like your right ,alright move out of the way!

Kyle: wait William I do not think you should press that button I been working on that for week I not...

William: there happy!

William push Kyle out the way and press the red button that Kyle did 'it won't William to touch

Kyle: that wasn't it William!

Kyle angry and yelling at his brother for not listing to him, William being ruled to his brother

William: oh Pease then what was it smart ass.

Then the computer started to shack violently, and causing the room to vibrate at lot.

William: uh what the Hell did you make?

Kyle: uh I was just read a Book?

William: that does' not make any...

A huge portal Suck them all in to the computer, after that it shut it self-down. Few minutes later they have wake up in a unknown place witch was pony vile

Kyle: uh"" my head" that 'is it, I am not going read any more creepy pasta's for a wee...What the?

Kyle look around him and he was a pony from MLP Friendship is magic? Kyle look around and the and he hear a sound behind him

William: did anyone get the numbers of that bus that just him he...holy shit Kyle you're a horse?

Kyle: you think I did 'it knows that "look at you.

William: hahah very but that not going to...What the F##K.

Tray: Kyle "will is that you?

Kyle and William look at tray and he was a pony as well.

Tray: is it just me or that you and me are horse.

After that talk they all started scream so loud that it made all of the could to move away from pony Ville .for a few minutes later the group where sock that now there pony from a show that only Kyle like's.

William: oh hell no! , what have done to me, this is embarrassing and why do I feel like eating hay's and oat's.

Kyle: wait a minute I think where in pony Ville?

Then William jump on Kyle yelling and screaming at him

William: That it's. This is the last F##king time I'm am going to rip out your heart and eating you soul until you will not see the light of day again.

As William was done talking he was beating his head to the ground over 15 time's when it was over he was saying the F world a lot. As he was done he looks back at Kyle with a piss off face. Kyle look and he see something behind his leg and he saw that William has a cutie mark that look like a  
Hurricane. And tray has one that look like a decepticons logo from transformers.

Kyle: yeah your right I'm sorry?

Kyle responded to his brother

Kyle: but hay look behind your leg.

William: and what that'' oh that look pretty cool but I am still going to kill you still right

William look behind his back leg and he sees that he has cutie mark that look like his title name the hurricane make since for him because his rank name is hurricane Wii I 'am and tray look as his and he was surprise that his was a decepticons logo, he does like the transformer series a lot.

William: holy shit tray that look F##king bad ass

Tray: yeah I know :)

Kyle: Well mine is just a r make since because my rank name is redlin ranger:(

Twilight: excuse me but who" are you guys?

Kyle , William ,and tray look behind and they see a purple and white unicorn and a yellow Pegasus.

William: Who are you?

Kyle: wait a minute your twilight and her friend's.

Twilight: yeah how do you know?

Kyle: lucky guest :)

Kyle: I'm sorry that I didn't get our name but my name is Kyle redlin and those are my brothers William and tray.

Twilight: well it was nice meeting but we have no time to talk right now.

William: and why that?

William asking twilight what was going on.

Rarity: if you must know where look for our friends there been mission for a while.

As rarity and twilight explain to the redlinranger units the whole story they didn't believe them but until kyle grab a paper that has all the mission pony and they also tell them about how long they been mission.

kyle: hey guys take a look of this?

Tray: oh man there right.

William: 100,000,000 Goal coins! Kyle I think I am in heaven right now.

Tray: alright William comes yourself.

Tray: Kyle you think we should help them out fined their friends?

Kyle: I think your right come on…"Wait a second, there were just right there?

As the group where looking around for them. They saw that twilight was going to sugar cube corner. They started to fallow them.

Kyle: Twilight Wait hold on wait!

Twilight: what now!

Kyle: Me and the boys where thinking and maybe we can help you find your friends.

Twilight: I now sore about this?

Kyle: oh come on we deal the kind of stuff everyday it our job

William: oh no this is not my job to help girls problems

Kyle: WILLIAM! That was not nice to say !

William: ok you're right I'm sorry

Kyle: you better be, sorry about that twilight William can be a ass some time

William: hey what the hell!

Twilight: Ok" ok you guys can help ok, can we just get going!

Kyle: Alright let's get moving come on boy

William: wait up.

After that conversation they all started to hair in sugar cube corner there all surprised to see a closed sign on the door.

Rarity that's odd?

Said rarity

Rarity: I thought pink pie was keeping it open?

Twilight: maybe business got so bad that she decide to finally close it.

Said twilight.

William: we I guest no one home.

Then twilight started to look in the building as Lyle and tray fallow.

William: you f##Ker's wait up man you guys can just wait and" Holy mother of god this place look like it never been open for a long time.

William said to Kyle and Twilight

Kyle: well since where all in here I guess we can start looking.

William: alright then let move.

Kyle: oh bother, alright what now?

Rarity: we I guess we should check up status

Ask rarity

William: Oh that's a little redundant don't you think.

William said to rarity

Twilight: pinke pie, Pinke pie are you home?

Again no response they were about to head upstairs when fluttershy spoke

Fluttershy: hey what this?

She said and the others follow her by the counter. fluttershy pointed to a loose floorboard and twilight use your magic to opening underneath was a little buttoned.

Rarity: should, Should we press it

asked rarity softly and the six have been exchanged Burchett looks while twilight finally sent her hooves on the button and pushed it down they each read out loud gasps as a hidden door open on the wall in front of them

Twilight:?what?

Twilight murdered.

William: Well that a start.

Twilight: There's stairs here it look like a basement.

Fluttershy: Please let's not go down there.

William: oh come on fluttershy it just a basement how bad can it be.

Tray: so what now?

Kyle: alright here's the plan, me and William will stay up here to look around would tray will go with you to the basement.

Twilight: ok

William: no way I am not staying with you Kyle i rather, you know what I'M going out good bye.

Rarity: I will not go out was you whole it storming.

Rarity telling William

William: oh yeah and what stopping me god.

As William went out a huge lightning bolt hit him right in front in the building and few minutes later he went back inside to be safe

Kyle: so William how was outside.

William: I hate you.

William: where trey?

William asking his brother where did" trey went

Kyle: well as you where outside for about a few minutes they started to head down stares in the basement" so for now it just you and me big bro

Wiliiam: oh well I guess we can look for clues, uh kyle what up

Kyle: oh it nothing it just this place get me the creeps

William: oh come on

said william

William: there nothing to be scar of, let just get this over with

Kyle: I not scar it just something about this place

William: What about it

Said William and kyle look at his older brother

Kyle: It Feels familiar?

Questions kyle

William: you wound to go up stairs

Kyle: why not

As the two brother went up stairs meanwhile back downstairs

Tray: you Know i think rarity is right it smells like someone just*

Twilight: "Rainbow Dash!"

Tray stop as twilight exclaimed happily

Twilight:"and Applejack! You've been down here the whole-"

As she ran up to the shadows, her horn illuminated them, and Twilight was completely stupefied.

Her friends were nothing but stuffed versions of their formal selves. They were both stitched crudely together and seemed to be covered in dark stains. Both their lips and eyelids had been sewn shut, and Dash was missing her cutie marks, having instead a failed attempt to stitch the skin over the wound. Applejack's cutie marks, however, had been sewn to her hat.

Fluttershy:"Oh... my..."

Fluttershy squeaked

Tray: holy redneck jesus W"what happen to there body.

As tray was sock to see the dead lifeless boy of aj and rainbowdash Twilight took a few steps backward, vomiting on the stone floor.

Tray: Oh come on Really now im going get what can get worse then this

Rarity: "Girls..."

she whimpered shakily.

Rarity:"You might want to come see this...

All four Both trembling from head to hoof, Tray,Twilight and Fluttershy approached Rarity to see what she had found. Once again, they found themselves unable to move as their wide eyes fell upon a gruesome scene.The unicorns' light revealed that the room was covered in party decorations, but they were not ordinary decorations. What were supposed to be streamers looked like intestines, hanging around the ceiling just as streamers would. There were many shelves that held mostly pony skulls, but a few other bones could be seen. Even more skulls sat as the centerpiece at a round table, all wearing party hats made of pony hide. Lastly, an enormous banner made of stitched up skin stretched across the ceiling. Written in what was most likely blood was, "LIFE IS A PARTY."

Aside from the decorations, the three of them spotted the torture table, as well as many strange tools and devices. The table itself was covered in dark stains, presumably blood, as was the floor around it.

Tray: well i spoken to soon.

Said Tray

Twilight:"We need to go,

Twilight choked quickly.

Twilight:"We need to call the pol-" WHAM!

Tray Fluttershy and Rarity screamed as Twilight Sparkle was hit in the back

tray: OH hell no IM OUT!

Tray head was hit in a second

after that both rarity and fluttershy head were hit by a blunt object. The two of them barely had time to retaliate before they had been knocked unconscious as well.

Meanwhile up stairs

Kyle: found anything william

Ask kyle

William: Nope

Said william

William: hey wait i found something

Kyle: well what is it

Ask kyle

William: it look like some kind of scrapbook

Kyle: uh william there blood on the book

Few Minutes later after looking at the book and picture they know that what happen to the mission pony.

Kyle: oh no Twilight

William: and tray

Both: And there down THERE!

both of theme ran down the stairs to head to the basement but the door was close

Kyle: it was just open

William we got to find a way to open it

As they head to the spot were fluttershy found the button to open it they saw that the button under the floor was lock

William: shit how are we going get in now.

Kyle: Wait i found a map

Said kyle

Kyle: alright there a secret door way that in the bathroom by the kitchen, so where and it said that it by the east side where the door 1 is at but there one problem.

William and what that?

Ask william

Kyle: there not must light down there so it going be dark.

William: we lets get moving.

the two of them went to kitchen as they see the door

Kyle: damn it lock

Said kyle, william then kick the door so hard that it brook in half.

Kyle: dude where going get in trouble

William: well tray and your new girlfriend are in deep trouble so it up to use to stop those cannibals for good

Kyle: Sh**She not my girlfriend and if you must know We just her today!

William: Right

chuckled william

Kyle: Lets get moving.

The two of them went down to the dark basement and the first thing hint the was the smells

William: man it smells like something came out a rat ass and die

Kyle: William Wait right here i going to try to do something

William: Do What

Ask william, kyle then started to form a light on his horn

William: Damn it no far Kyle.

William grump

"MY HORN!"

William and Kyle jump as a scream coming somewhere in the darkness

William: Ok what the was the hell was that.

Kyle: Rarity.

kyle shrieked

Kyle: we got to move.

Kyle then started to run until he hit a wall.

William: ha-ha (3 times) that was funny.

Kyle yeah funny alright you got the map.

William: The what.

Kyle: You forgot the Map!

William: I though you have it

Kyle: No

Shouted kyle

Kyle: great now how where going to find the right path.

William: Oh you mind there.

william pointed east

Kyle: What how.

William: I just guest there no another way anyways

Kyle: (Grunt) Find lets go.

So the two of them went and they see a light in the door william was going to go in but kyle stop him.

Kyle: William Stop

William: look.

As the two look they saw Tray was hang like a pinata and twilight and fluttershy where lock on the pole as for rarity was on the table.

William: Mother F##ker

William pointed at the baker's

Kyle: We got to stop.

William: but how

Said william

Kyle: and i thought you was the mighty Hurricane

Ask kyle

William: well i am I'm the mighty-

Twilight:"GO TO HELL!"

Twilight screamed, and every pony in the room fell into shocked silence, even Fluttershy and Rarity and ever Tray

Tray: Damn twillight

chuckled tray and he started to talk again but was interrupt was one of the pie sister

inkie Pie: Shout up!

Said linkie

Tray: Why it was Funn-

inkie Pie hit tray by the side of the ribs causing him to grunt in pain.

Tray: (GRUNT!) son of a bitch!

Derpy:"Oh, Now he said a no no,"

said Derpy

Blinke pie: Now he has a potty mouth!"

Tray: it not my fault she hit me and it hurt like Hell.

Pinkie pie: well Blinke.

Ask pinkie to her sister.

Pinkie Pie: i guest we have to wash his mouth as well.

Tray: wait what?

Said Tray

Pinkie pie: since you have a bad mouth we might to rip off your tong.

William: Hay Pinkie F##k Face!

Pinkie Pie and her group stop as two pony came in to stop him trying to kill tray, twilight and her friend

Tray: hey guys your here what took you so long!

Ask tray

Kyle: Well the door was block so we found another door by the kitchen witch we found on the map.

Tray: Really

Ask tray to kyle being hang

William: So Kyle Those F##ks are one who Kill and made food out of them.

Kyle: Y""Yeah that them

Kyle squealing in fear

William: Oh come on you can not be scared by them they do not even look like killers

Kyle: William is not just because i scared of them' i just do not wont be a cupcake.

Kyle said to william in fear

William: Never mind

Said william

William: Hey all of you if you do'not put tray down then you will fear my wrath.

Kyle: Uh i do'not think that going to work.

William: what are you talking about i have a f##king horn and a damn wing

Said william being the only one that is standing up to them

blinkie pie: Should we deal with those two sister.

Said Blinkie kyle eye began to whit in fear as he stand in the .

Kyle: Oh Pease do'not say Yes

Said kyle in his head

Dirpy: "Derpy don't like bad words! I think we should punish them first

said dirpy

Pinkie pike: Well Since that one over there said a mean name to me so i guest yes

Kyle: Oh no

Kyle whimpe

William: kyle are you really scared from them there just girls and...

William stop as he saw kyle with a scared look.


End file.
